


Fire Art. (Portgas D. Ace x Fem!Reader)

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, comfort smut, one fiery boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [ this is a comfort smut where fem reader is ace's s/o. reader has been wanting to make love but is kinda scared bc of past relationships. ace reassures her a lot and asks 'r u okay' every few minutes :)) ]
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Kudos: 62





	Fire Art. (Portgas D. Ace x Fem!Reader)

“Ace, you’re on fire again.”

“Sorry, baby.”

Ace pats himself down and extinguishes most of the flames. He can’t tell whether she’s annoyed at this weird quirk of his, or amused with it. Maybe both. Whatever the case, he has to be more careful.

If he gets excited like that again, her books might not survive it. _Piles_ of books, documents, diagrams, and sketches, all gathered in her small room as if specifically taunting Ace and his powers. And there he is, standing in the middle of all the fragile paper, desperately trying not to succumb to the excitement he seems to be so full of ever since he woke up with her in the morning.

“Where is it? I could swear I put it right here…” she mutters to herself, trailing her finger along the backs of her books on a shelf. “Do you know which one I’m talking about?”

Ace knows it very well. In fact, he can tell her the exact location of that particular book she’s looking for. When he makes sure she’s distracted, he peeks at a tiny pile of ash near the bookshelf.

“I’m not sure. What color was it?”

 _Purple cover, golden title,_ Ace answers his own question internally. Shuffling his feet around, he moves closer to the remaining ashes and scatters them with the tip of his shoe. There goes the evidence.

“It was violet. I really liked that book. Great plot.”

“We can buy another copy when we stop on the nearest island,” Ace smiles with relief, embracing her with one arm. “Can’t we?”

“Mm, I guess we can. What a shame.”

The sad tone in her voice stings his heart. “Here,” he says and lifts up his hand, making sure she’s watching. “Wasn’t it the one about fairies and dragons, and magical artifacts?”

In sync with his words, orange flames climb lazily from the palm of his hand and take small shapes of the creatures he mentions. There’s an elegant fairy, wiggling her wings and darting in the air from one place to another. The flames turn yellow, making her more radiant and seemingly covered with golden powder.

“She’s beautiful,” she gasps, eyes wide open. He looks at her and thinks the same thing. With a smile, he pulls her closer to him and continues.

Then there’s the dragon - with huge wings and scales of polished, red chrome. From its snout sparks a cloud of golden flame. Ace makes it flail its wings around as if wanting to take off. She reaches out with her finger and tries to pet it, but it just roars and snaps at her, burning her skin.

“Hey!” she yelps with a laugh, elbowing Ace in the stomach. He just smirks and rekindles the flames. This time, the dragon reacts fondly to her touch, although it still burns.

“It’s made out of fire, baby. It’s hot by nature, just like me.” He earns another elbow to the gut. Flames forgotten, he scoops her playfully into his arms and spins around. “Am I not hot? Are you trying to deny it? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No, no, you’re very hot! The hottest man on the planet! Put me down!” she laughs, wiggling herself free. He eventually lets her go and leans against the bookshelf.

“Did you enjoy my little fire show?”

“It was amazing. I didn’t know you could do that.” She comes closer and rests her head on his chest. “You surprise me, Ace. Even after all this time we’ve been together.”

“I’ll always try to surprise you,” he mutters, resting his chin on top of her head. “Just so you don’t get bored with me.”

“I would never- _Ouch_!”

She jumps when her skin burns, the fire from his body searing through his black pants and skimming the wooden surface of the bookshelf.

“Oh shit, sorry! Sorry, I got it now.” Ace pats down the wood, making sure no treacherous spark is left to animate the fire again. “Your books are safe! See?”

His scared expression makes her giggle as she pulls him closer by the hem of his shorts. “The material is scorched. We’ll have to replace your pants again.”

Ace looks down, raising an eyebrow. “Should I take them off then?”

She pretends to be contemplating it, then she’s quickly reaching up and catching his lips in a deep kiss. Naturally, he responds with eagerness.

“Is that a ‘yes’?" His words are muffled and she doesn’t answer right away. Only when she starts shifting back and leading him towards the bed, Ace finally gets the allusion. He fidgets, struggling with the shorts; it would be faster to just burn them away into ashes, but he controls his temper.

Throwing himself onto the mattress, he drags her down with him - his lips on her, touching from the back of her ear to the nape of her neck. It feels as if pure fire is kissing her skin. Instead of burning, it excites her.

They lay down and she tries to calm down her heart. The man beside her makes her feel all kinds of ways, but most importantly, he surrounds her with an aura of peace and safety - despite his quirky habit of self-ignition. His good nature is blatant, undeniable, anyone can perceive it without difficulty. And so it is easy enough to fall for him, just like that.

Ace lifts up their hands, now entwined, fingers brushing against one another. The previous calmness of heart gets replaced with agitation when she takes in the warmth of his body, his closeness. With him, it feels right to be this intimate.

“Kiss me,” she whispers, starry-eyed.

“As you wish.” His hand releases hers and covers her cheek instead - leaning in, he pecks her lips over and over again. With each short pause between the touches, he scoops closer until his chest lines up with hers. “I could kiss you…for the whole night. And the day after that…” He pauses to caress her lip with his thumb. “And then the night after that day, and-”

She laughs into the kiss. “Alright, I think I got it.” They become silent once more, relishing the moment together. His hair tickles her cheek so she tucks it behind his ear.

“Would it be okay if I did _this_?” he asks quietly, trailing his hand from her face to her collarbone, lower towards her breasts. He stops at the cup of her brassiere and slides underneath, massaging the soft skin.

“Yes,” she breathes out. “It feels better than okay.”

“What about this?” he asks again, pulling the material upwards and exposing her breasts. At the nod of her head, he starts pecking her chest, his breath hitching in his throat. He reminds himself to keep his flame in order as he leaves kisses on her nipples, then between her breasts, then further up, on her neck.

“Do you want me?” he asks, his hair tingling her face when he rests on top of her. “Just say a word and you’ll have me.”

As she looks into his eyes, she finds the answer. In spite of his feisty nature, in spite of him being her personal heater every season of the year, in spite of his body temperature rising up to potentially deadly levels every time he gets pumped up to the point where she expects sizzling sparkles to start flying out of his skin - she trusts him more than anyone else before. In spite of all of those things, or maybe _because_ of them, he’s the one.

“I want to try it,” she says, brushing her hand against his soft hair. “Please, be with me.”

His eyes light up in an instant. “Sure, baby. Give me a second, just a second! I’ll be right with you-” He flails around the bed, finally getting up and feverishly rummaging through the nightstand. “I had it…somewhere here. _There_!” He holds up the condom as if it was a gold medal.

Her laughter as she takes off her top and pants, posing playfully, makes him jump right back on the bed, getting comfortable on top of her once again.

“Ace, you’re crushing me!” she smiles, rubbing her leg against him with an absent mind. “And you’re getting hot again.”

“Of course I am.” His underwear flies off and he puts on the condom, his lips touching hers with passion. She feels warmth spreading up along her thighs, the courtesy of Ace grabbing and fondling with the skin, all while pressing her against him harder. “Baby, this is nothing. If only you knew how hot you make me, I swear-”

“Then show me,” she whimpers and dives into his kiss. Forgetting the world, she focuses on him - only Ace matters now anyway.

“Are you sure this is alright?”

“I’ve never been more sure.” Her legs loop around his waist and pull him in; it feels as if fire is bursting inside her.

He grunts against her ear, his hands scooping her butt and closing whatever distance was left in between them - with each thrust, he leaves a kiss on her lips.

“ _Fuck_ , baby-” He bits down on his lip to stop himself from groaning again. However, she does the job for him, moaning and clenching her hands on the sheets.

His palms start to reach higher until he pins her arms over her head, hot fingers tangling with hers. One look at her face and he’s melting, bursting with pride as the expression on her face is one of delight and want.

“Ace- You feel so good,” she breathes, twitching around him. Her breasts jolt with each of his movements and he can’t help but reach towards them again, tongue caressing and appreciating their softness.

“Are you alright, baby? Is this fine?” he asks, releasing her hands, putting his own on her waist, the other grasping under her knee and bringing it closer to his body. “Whatever you want, say a word and I’ll make it true.”

“Let me be on top,” she whispers with a smile, breathless. Without thinking twice, he spins them around and lands on his back, the movement causing him to groan in pleasure. Then he caresses her thighs, her stomach, and up in between her breasts, the image in front of him almost too good to be true - he struggles to take it all in.

Without guidance, her nails end up scratching his torso as she sways on top of him. Every time she lands on his length, the underside of her thighs connects with his burning skin, adding another sensation as if she hasn’t had enough of those already.

“Fuck! You’re so good to me.” Ace leans his head back, feeling his climax approaching. “I’m so close, honey-”

“Me too,” she says, reaching for the headboard to steady herself better and picks up her pace, his member filling her up. As she draws nearer to her release, the burning inside her starts to turn into cold, pure pleasure. “ _Ace_ -”

He says her name over and over, _and over_ until he cums, his fingers clamping around her waist and sparkling with raw fire. She rides him until she reaches her own end, her lips immediately going for a kiss and prolonging the bliss of being as close as possible with her man.

“Sorry, baby-” he pants, brushing his hair from his forehead. “Did I burn you?”

“No, I don’t think so.” Her laughter erupts, calming him down. “You were almost like a firework.”

She nuzzles into his chest, tired but content. There’s a moment of silence before he fidgets nervously. “So, did you like me?”

“I loved you, Ace. I _love_ you, generally.”

“I love you, too, you know.” He shifts again. “There’s something I need to tell you, though.”

She props herself up on her elbow and squints her eyes at him. “What is it?”

“That book you were looking for… Well, I might have burned it. But it was an accident!” he adds, seeing murder in her gaze. “I was hoping to read it before you came home so that we could discuss the plot and the characters since it’s your favorite- and then I didn’t get to put the flames down fast enough.”

“But surely something is left of it?”

Ace sends her an awkward smile, rubbing the back of his neck. “Nope. It’s a pile of ashes now. I scattered it so that you wouldn’t notice.”

During the short silence that follows his statement, she takes her time to admire his face. His lips, his gorgeous hair, and those warm eyes - the book long forgotten.

“You’re not mad?” he asks.

“Hm? Oh. No, I figured out it was you anyway. Just didn’t know how to prove it.” Her smile fills his heart with joy as he nuzzles her into his chest once more, keeping her close. She reaches out to hold his hand. “But you have to show me the fire creatures again.”

And so he does, the glimmer of flames illuminating their room until the sun rises.


End file.
